Daughter of the Moon
by Teleute
Summary: *Sequel to 'Choices'* Integra had made her choice, but before said it aloud a mysterius woman appeared. Who is this brown-haired woman with glasses?... Is she really Integra's supossed long dead mother? Crossover with The Sandman! AxI TxD
1. Default Chapter

**Daughter of the Moon... **

  
"The choice is yours", he said with his trademark smirks of his, offering clearly his bloody hand to her.

Yes, the destination is mine to choose 

  
And then Integra Wingates Hellsing smiled at him, a tired smile but a welcome no less...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...", a word was starting to come out of Sir Integra's mouth... 

*CRASH*

Both, the broken Master and the powerful Servant stared speechless as the cell's door was blown up, and a white mist was entering the room... 

A figure was standing there in the middle of the mist, the guards, dead or unconcious where lying at the floor...

The moon shone bright above the being, revealing its identity: 

It was a woman... No more than thirty, with brown hair, medium height, icy blue eyes behind her glasses. She wore a strange lavender robe and had a moon pendant as necklace.

She seemed calm and collected. 

Self-confident

_Powerful_

"Greetings", the strange woman said to them... but then she ignored the vampire's presence, "You have grown, Integra"

And then it hit her... Integra knew this woman...

A stole memory from childhood... She recalled the tales about the moon convens and Greek... that woman had told her when she was only six. She remembered how much she cried at her departure... Her father had told her she was death, killed by vampires... How come she was there now? The past was haunting her when she decided to make a step into the future...

"You died...", stated Integra,"You passed away when I was six years old"

The woman arched an eyebrown, and frowned

"That was they told you?", she inquired, her voice was commanding and cold at the same time. Just as Integra's voice was...

"Yes...", aswered Integra while she was rubbing her temples...

First the betray, then a chat with Death herself, after that Alucard's offer, and now SHE's here... This is too much..., I think I'm going loose my mind

"Uhmmp, well they lied. I'm alive as you can see", the woman replied matter-of-factly

Alucard who was watching in silent the exchange between his master and this mysterius woman was growing impatient... This human female had interruped a critical moment... And now both she and Integra were ignoring him as he was a mere bug who held not importance to them. Well, he had enough...

"Who the hell are you, mortal!", he demanded while pointed his Jackall at her, "You dare to messed in our business... Stay out off this, you have not right"

The woman's eyes narrowed and with a hand move, the Jackall flew from Alucard's hand to hers...

"First vampire, I don't like to be threaten, many gods had died at my hands for less... Second, I'm barely mortal... My name is Larissa Thessaly, and whatever you do with Integra is my bloody business. You see Integra is my *only* daughter...", she explained

"WHAT!? You're lying, you're too bloody young to be her mother!"

"Is true Alucard, she's my mother"

"How are so young then?", asked Alucard, "Your heart is beating, so you aren't a vampire. Are you a regenerator like that damn priest?"

Larissa Thessaly smirked.

"You really think that the only inmortal beings in this world are vampires and regenerators... My, such narrow mind you have"

Alucard growled at Thessaly..., but he cannot attack her, Integra wont be too please if he kill her mother...

"Mother, why did you leave?", asked Integra and almost as a whisper she added, "Didn't you love us?"

Thessaly's features softed a little, but not too much...

"I didn't love your father, Integra, it was a matter of survive of my clan and he knew this and accepted this in order to make the Hellsing's blood stronger", she stooped when she noticed Integra's angst face..."But, I did love you, Integra, I'm *still* do. You were one of the few beings I could show up my feelings with ease... I'm an 'icy queen', that's the right term, isn't it?"...

Alucard chuckled, "Like mother, like daughter"

Integra sent him a death glare...

"But I have made many enemies in my existence, and they'll hurt you if they realise that you're my daughter. So I left, it was the wisest course of action at that moment... I was going to come back soon but something unexpected happened...", her gaze turned blur and the shadow of the sorrow crossed her frozen features...

"What, mother?", asked Integra seeing her mother's display of emotions...

"I...I fell in love..., with Lord Morpheus, Dream of the Endless himself", she replied sadly

"Morpheus? Death's brother?"

Thessaly gave a quizzical glance at her daughter

"How did you know that?"

"She came here to talk to me before Alucard. We have a... nice chat"

"Uhmp, you sure did. But follow my advise, stay away from the Endless' path"

"Master, you met... Death?", asked an impressed Alucard

"Yes, she's a cheerfull goth girl with a huge anhk"

"..." Alucard for the first time was speechless

Integra arched an eyebrown and grined...

"What not a witty remark, Alucard...? I'm disapointed, you're lossing your touch"

"Ehem, Thank you..., following my tale, Morpheus died and Daniel took his place as Dream... He has Morpheus' essense inside him and a year after the funeral he invited me to the Dreaming... I once belive that I reflected Morpheus' love and I didn't love him myself, I was wrong... Daniel and I fell in love, I was helping him to reconstruced his realm...",she took breath, "After Destiny informed us of the Knight's betray I decided to pay you a visit, Integra. I'm sure that you're not happy to see me now..., a long time has passed to you..."

"You're wrong, mother, I'm very glad to see you. To... know that I'm not alone in this world...", she confessed obviously distress...

"Mother of my master", called Alucard

"Yes, vampire?"

"How old are you?", he asked curius...

"More or less... Three thousands years old", she said with a neutral expresion

Both Integra and Alucard's stared at her dumb...

"HOW OLD???!"

"I'm already told you. I don't like to repeat myself. Are you deaft or something?"

"We listened the first time, no need", asked Integra confused, "How????"

"Daughter, I'm the last of the Thessaliad, an ancient order of greek witches, I'm in the service of the Hecatae... That's my heritage, as well as yours..."

"What?"

"If you accepted to be training, you'll be a Thessaliad, a member of a coven feared by gods and demons as well. Inmortal as long you wish to be. Will you be my student? Will you come with me?"

Integra paused and thought of the possibilities... She will be inmortal, powerful, respected, feared without being a cursed creature of the night. Yes, she _was_ a _Hellsing _and served God. But also, she _was_ a _Thessaliad_ and served the Hecatae...

"I will, mother"

Thessaly smirked.

"I know you'll accept it, is in your blood after all. We better be going, I don't wish to kill more of those annoying guards... Or you want to stay here, daughter?"

"No, thanks... But I want to have a word with Alucard first, mother..."

Thessaly eyed the couple and took the hint and she russhed out of the door...

"Master...", started Alucard

"Stop, Alucard.. Listen to me first...", she put a finger in his lips and they both stared at each other eyes...

Firey Red and Icy Blue...

"I...", she paused, "Death told me to be more open in my feelings, not to be trapped inside my rigid duty and honor, to enjoy life... She adviced me to told you the true..., I..."

"Master, I don't need to hear this, I already know"

She smiled, a true smile like the one she gave to him when she was a scared child... 

"I supossed you do, but still I _need_ to tell you"

Integra took a big breath...

"Alucard, against my Hellsing's belives, I_ fell in love_ with you"

Alucard chuckled

"But master, that's not so bad, you have your Thessaliad's belives now..."

"Damn you, even in this moment you're a real pain in the..."

Integra couldn't finish because Alucard took her in his arms and then_ kissed _her hard at her lips...

A blushed, wide eyed Integra gasped in surprise but after the shock she started to respond with the same passion...

A minute after, they broke away...

"Are you two ready?", Thessay's voice brought them back, from their day-dreaming.

"We're coming, mother", aswered Integra... "We better be going"

"Yes, I don't want to enraged a 3.000 years powerful witch", he said chuckling

"You only said that, because she still have your gun", Integra pointed at him

"My Jackall, damn I forgot!"

They both walked away from the cell, Integra turned to Alucard...

"Well?", she asked

"Well what, master?", he replied playfully

"You know what, Alucard", she said with a frown, "Tell me"

"Is that an order, master?"

She grinned

"Yes"

He hugged Integra once more and whispered at her ear:

"I _love _you Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing Thessaly, with every fibre of my undead body"

Thessaly looked the couple from the shadows...

Uhmp... I wish that Integra doesn't soften too much after this

**Will you blame then? They deserve some happiness** A voice said inside her head...

Thessaly smiled warmly for a moment

You're right, after I train her, I'll return to the Dreaming, Daniel

**I'll be waiting, my love**

Thessaly held firmly the crystal beside her moon pendant and walked towards the couple...

"Time to fly, love-birds"

  
"Is that a joke?", mocked Alucard rolling his crimson eyes.

  
"No, I can't tell jokes. Never learnt, sorry..."

In meantime the Hecatae, The Witch-Queen, The Three in One... Where expecting the ceremony initation of her/their new daughter, something unexpected was going to happen. They_ knew_ this, Destiny _knew_ this, the mortals in the other hand, did not.

**Disclamers:** Neither Hellsing or The Sandman's characters are mine, sorry... This is a sequel to 'Choices', and a vivid example of the quote: 'Sequels sucks'. Oh, well. This is a semi-AU, that means Thessaly's being Integra's mum, and Thessaly and Daniel are are a couple. Again, I' m very sorry for my bad spelling and grammar (I'm spanish-speaking and very tired right now (I'm going to sleep!)). Also for some OCCness of the characters' (specially the ending, yuck). So the couples so far are AxI and TxD. If I have time I'll write a sequel, with the process of Integra becoming a Thessaliad and a little accident she may have (he he, you'll see) and another staring Seras Victoria (or Celes/Seres/etc) and a Sandman character! (Not Death or Thessaly). And NO I'm not planing to have Integra turned (why? She's already inmortal and she'll kick mayor ass when she complete her training. Besides I'm still think that there's a fat chance she agreed in being one of the undead...). Ah! I forgot, thanks for the reviews:

General Sephiroth

Lady Dead 

Akima Wingates Mabius

Polka dot 

blueneko 

(and the future reviwers ñ_ñ)

If my english turned too crappy, I'll write the next one in spanish, is your **_choice_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Moon: Chapter Two**

Alucard was beholding the sun setting inside Thessaly's hidden manor, when Integra and her mother arrived...

"Did it go well, master?", asked Alucard. Even tough both had confessed their feelings, he still called her 'master' but it was more like a nickname than anything else...

"Yes, my mother use her powers to bewitch the traitors, Hellsing's name is clear again... To the eyes of the Queen at least", she replied grinning.

"As for the traitors, well let's said they did learn that noneone should cross a Thessaliad...", added a calm Larissa...

Alucard's arched an eyebrown... "How so?"

Thessaly smirked, "Unfourtunaly, they didn't survive the experience..."

"The Royal Guards' attemps to search their bodies will be useless. My mother here sent them directly to Hell", finished Integra...

"Uhmmp, it was difficult... Since Lucifer quit his charge, that snobbish angel, Remiel, had put some useless rules in that realm... such as access", Thessaly rolled her eyes, "That's just lame, I mean, Hell must be open to everyone, that's its purpose..."

"Lucifer isn't the king of Hell!", shouted an surprise Alucard...

"Not anymore, he got Morpheus cut his wings some years ago", Integra explained...

Alucard stared at her as she had grown a second head...

"What? Mother told me before we spoke with the annoying angel...", said Integra matter-of-factly

"Part of the Thessaliad's training is to _know_ who's in charge of every important realm..."

"Of course, so speaking of angels. How is the old Angel of Death fairing?"

Integra's face turned sad...

"Not too well, he's still in a coma... The doctors said that if he don't wake up tonight... Maybe he wont leave that state never..."

Alucard put a hand in to Integra's shoulder and hold her close...

They remained silence for a couple of minutes, before Thessaly's voice broke the silence

"Integra, daughter don't worry, please. We're Thessaliad, we have good conections with powerful beings, I will speak to Daniel about Walter's state... Don't be sad, you need to be strong to the training... Alucard help me, I'm not used to comfort peaple..."

Alucard broke in a tease grin...

"Of course you are not used to comfort peaple, you're bussy threating them"

Thessaly glared at Alucard.

"Watch it..., vampire"

"Oh, come on! Don't be mad at me, I'm your son-in-law after all... Jezz, Integra now I know from who you're inheired that temper of yours"

Integra smiled for a second...

"You're right mother, I must remain strong. Alucard, you're more crazy than I thought..."

Alucard kissed Integra's neck and whispered in her ear:

"Crazy in love with you"

Integra blushed in all the shades of red...

The ancient witch rolled her eyes...

That vampire is a bad influence for her...

**Why don't you let them be, Larissa?,** asked a deep male voice inside her mind... **When you're not acting as the Ruler of the Ice Queens, you _are_ actually nice...**

Quiet, Daniel. You're going to ruin my infamous reputation Thessaly shot back...

**I'm a bad influence to you... eh? Do you want to leave me?**

Thessaly menthaly sighed

No, Daniel, I'm not going to make the same mistake...Not _this_ time

**I know, me too. That was Morpheus' wish. _Another _ chance...**

Thessaly's face fell when he mentioned Morpheus. Guilt about his ultimate demise was eating her...

**I'm sorry, I should have not spoken of him... He forgave you, I forgave you. We both love you**

Thank you, Daniel. Could you make me a favour?

**You want me to speak with Hellsing's butler, don't you?**

Thessaly's face turned in to a frown

Yes, we weren't *friends* when Arthur was alive... We respect each other, but he never _like_ me... But Integra loves deeply the old man, like a step-father...

**I'll do it, Larissa. Don't worry...**

Goodbye Daniel

**Goodbye**

"Mother?", called a worried Integra, "Are you alright?"

Thessaly smiled at her... 

"I'm fine, Integra... How about learning some more about our Queen and then visit your dear steward?"

"Alright... Alucard..."

Alucard backed away, knowing that it wasn't his business...

"I'm going to have a walk, master... You do the femenist chat with your mum here"

Integra's nodded her head... and then turned to her mother...

"We the Thessaliad are an antique coven of witches... We born in Greece in the zone of, guess, Thessaly or Thessalia. My mother was the founder of the main city: Larisa... She was the leader of the coven... The members were all females, and we were called often: 'Daughters of the Moon'. That was because we served and still obey the commands of the Witch Queen, an entity who is known with many faces and names... She often showed herself divided in three stages of the women's lives: a maiden, a mother and an grandmother... Young, mature and old... When you summon them as the Fates for aswers you can only asked one question to one of then. So choose the questions carefully, you got only three, and they're mischiveous, they'll try to fool you. Do you understand, Integra?"

Integra nodded...

"Alright, maybe the must powerful form of the Hecatae is known as the 'Kindly Ones' , they're called to avenge blood relative crimes. That's why you must _never_, under any circunstance _killed_ someone of your own kin... Otherwise the Kindly ones will go after you and those you love dearly...", Thessaly warned her...

Integra's face paled.

_She had killed her murderous uncle in self-defense..._

_She had shed the blood of one of her own kin..._

_The will have to face the Kindly Ones' rage..._

Thessaly smiled at her reaction...

"You didn't killed your uncle, Integra... I _did_."

Integra eyed her mother with a confunse look in her face..

"You see, I keep him alive long time enough after you shot him, to killed him myself... What? Did you seriously think I wont be watching you? After the vampire's awake I feel that he'll do everything to protect you, so I stop being a vonyour... For a time..."

Integra regained her natural colour...

"Now, I think that's enough for a night...Shall we pay a visit to your dear Walter?"

"Alright", she pauses to take some air, "ALUCARD, come here!"

He appeared from the shadows...

"You called?"

"Yes, We're going to visit Walter... And you're comming too..."

Alucard put a hand at his chin...

"Tsk, tsk... What will the old angel of death said about our new relationship whe he wake up?"

"If he wake up", said a distressed Integra...

"Hope always remains, Integra. That's was Morpheus' always said", remarked Thessaly to cheer up her daughter...

"You're right, better not to give my chances down"

"That's the spirit of a true Hellsing, master".

All three walked away from the manor that seemed to dissapeared in the thin air when they came out...

"Was that necesary, Mother of my Master?", asked Alucard...

Thessaly shot him a bore look...

"I made a lots of enemies, vampire. This is a allowed precaution..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later, in the hospital**

Integra was staring at Walter's sleeping face...

He seems so peaceful, I wonder was he dreaming about

A terrible though was burning inside Integra's mind...

What if he never wakes up? I could never tell him how much I treasure his years of service... I wont be able to tell him about me being in love with Alucard...

A shameful remorse stirred in her body...

I wonder if he will be disgusted by my actions... He wont see me with the same eyes again... He'll stop to loving me as a daughter...

She took his hand between hers... Tears where starting to come out of her eyes...

"Please, please Walter, I don't fear your hate... But just wake up, come back to Hellsing, to me... You're like the father I lost when I was only 13. Don't leave me alone... I 'm facing a lot of changes in my life, Alucard, my mother, the witchcraft. I _need_ _you_ to make contact with my former self. With the Hellsing's side of the family..."

Suddely, she felt a_ hand _stroking her hair...

I was _Walter's_ left hand... 

He was _awoken_... and smiling at her...

Integra felt ashame for her emotional outbrust in her usually cold manners...

Walter's hand dried the tears from her face...

"You'll never be alone, Miss Integra. You have Alucard and Miss Larissa with you..."

Integra stared dumbfully at him 

"You knew?"

He nodded

"How?"

"I have a strange dream... And an interesting chat with a wise being..."

Must have been Daniel, my mother must have asked him to help Walter

Then she looked nervous to him...

"Do you approve?", she asked him

"Your relationship with master Alucard?"

She nodded

"Well, to be honest when Dream first told me about that I was less than thrilled with the idea", his frown turned in to a kind smile, "But if that brings you happiness, Miss Integra, I approve it..."

Integra let go a relief sigh...

Before she could replied, Thessaly and Alucard entered in to the room...

"Walter! Old man, seems that the angel of death is not ready to die yet!", Alucard teased...

"Nice to see you too, Master Alucard..."

Integra glared at Alucard...

"Alucard, this is a hospital, keep your voice down"

Alucard faked a hurt look...

"You're breaking my heart, master"

Integra rolled her eyes

"Uhmmp, young love", Thessaly said as she watched the argumment between her daughter and the vampire. Walter laughed a little about her remark...

"Hello, Walter... It's a... pleasure... to see you again"

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Hellsing", greeted Walter...

Thessaly frowned...

"You never liked me, butler...Why?"

Walter's face turned serious

"You never loved Arthur, you didn't see that he _did_ love you. I used to think you have no heart, that you'll never love someone else besides yourself... I was mistaken, I apologize, Mrs Hellsing"

"Please, not *Mrs Hellsing*, Thessaly or Larissa", she arched an eyebrown, "What've made you change your mind? Your chat with Daniel?"

Walter shooked his head...

"No, I don't know if you actually _love_ him... But you asked him to help me..., not because you like me, but because you love your daughter dearly... And that's all I need to know..."

Thessaly eyed him carefully, before saying:

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, butler..."

**The End (for now...)**

**Disclamer:** Saddly neither Hellsing or The Sandman belongs to me *stars to cry*...

Jeezz, sorry about the OCCness and bad grammar. As you can see, this is turning more and more A/U, I couldn't have Integra killing her uncle becuase The Kindly Ones will be behind her head... (And if Morpheus did *not* survive, certanly Integra hasn't had a chance)

Thank you for your reviews:

**General Sephiroth **(thanks for the supporting!)

**Polka dot **(Look to my review! You have a sinopsis of Thessaly's life there)

**Myself** (Jeezz, I'm soooo pathetic...)

**Angie** (*waves back her AxI banner :)* As I said in 'Bram Stoker's Alucard' I sent you a mail and it was revoked T.T . You could sent me a mail, so I can anwer you back! ;) Here's my e-mail: mara_jade666@hotmail.com

For everyone uhmm ignorant about The Sandman mythology, here's some links to the character's pics:

Teleute/Death: our resident perky goth girl... http://julest.com/sandman/death12.jpg (Jeezz, I wonder why I have an ankh)

Morpheus/Dream: the broody former Dream of the Endless (RIP) http://julest.com/sandman/dream1.jpg

Daniel Hall/Dream: the new and gentler version of Dream... http://julest.com/sandman/daniel2.jpg

Potmos/Destiny: The least sociable member of the Endless http://julest.com/sandman/destiny2.jpg

Larissa Thessaly: The letal and cold 3000 years old witch http://comic-academic.00server.com/thessalyB.jpg

Lucifer Morningstar: The charming ex-angel and former ruler of Hell: http://morningstar.mstar.nu./images/gallery/covers/lucifer16.jpg

The Hecatae/Kindly Ones/Fates/Witch Queen: The strange and powerful entity that the Thessaliad serves: http://comic-academic.00server.com/cgi-bin/i/3ladiesB.jpg

And everyone who made an attemp to read my crappy english! 

If you want a next story, it'll be:

A Seras Victoria crossover with one of the Sandman's characters..., The chat that Dream and Walter had in the Dreaming, or The progress of Integra's Thessaliad training that brings and interesting turn in the Hellsing's world... (I wont said a word, but it's a big step with her relationship with our favourite Master Vampire) 

Please, review and vote!


End file.
